


Tales of Strength - Omegaverse SFW Week 2021

by ShadowHeart405



Series: The Strength of the Pack AU [3]
Category: Kingdom Hearts
Genre: Day 1 - Nesting, Day 2 - Pup, Day 4 - Left Hand Right Hand Pack Leader, Day 5 - Courting, Omegaverse, Omegaverse SFW Week 2021, Referenced Mpreg, Shifter AU, The Strength of the Pack
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-16
Updated: 2021-03-24
Packaged: 2021-03-25 03:35:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 5,976
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30082872
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShadowHeart405/pseuds/ShadowHeart405
Summary: Short tales written using the prompts from the Omegaverse SFW Week 2021 set in The Strength of the Pack AU. Tags will be added as needed.
Relationships: Marluxia/Vexen (Kingdom Hearts), Vanitas/Ventus (Kingdom Hearts)
Series: The Strength of the Pack AU [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2168955
Comments: 1
Kudos: 5
Collections: Omegaverse SFW Week 2021





	1. Day 1 - Nesting

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Saïx goes to Vexen for some advice....

There was little that surprised Vexen these days. He had survived the worst of Xehanort, faced every challenge that came his way, but this… this was interesting.

Saïx, his Lead Omega, stood before him with a bit of an embarrassed look on his face, lightly rubbing the back of his neck.

“You mean to tell me that our fearless Lead Omega, who once hunted behemoths on a regular basis, who was a member of the dreaded Tsviets before arriving here at Hollow Bastion has _never built a nest_?” The pack healer and elder omega asked, a little incredulous. It took a lot of willpower not to laugh out loud.

Saïx flushed again in embarrassment, hissing softly. “You don’t have to announce it so loudly!”

Vexen had to bite the inside of his cheek, managing to turn what would have been a loud cackle at the absurdity of the notion that there was an omega who had never before made a nest into a soft snort of disbelief.

At the sound, Saïx shook his head, turning away from the elder. “Forget it… I knew I should have gone to Luxord…”

Vexen felt his heart break lightly before he moved to place a hand on his Lead Omega’s shoulder. “Forgive me, Saïx. Sometimes I forget myself. You’ve said time and again that omegan arts have never been your forte. The thought that an omega could be unaware of something so… well… basic is a little strange.”

Saïx’s luminous yellow eyes glanced back to Vexen. Up close the Pack Healer could tell that this was a touchy subject, especially considering the fact that Saïx was the Lead Omega – the example that all other omegas in their pack should technically look to for inspiration and leadership. From the beginning they had known that he wasn’t a traditional omega, he was a hunter and a fighter. No one had faulted him for that, least of all Xemnas – their Lead Alpha and Saïx’s mate.

“I was never taught…” Saïx stated, more embarrassment creeping into his voice at having to admit a shortcoming.

“Hmm… let me guess, your skill for hunting and fighting was recognized early on, leaving you no room to really learn the ancient omegan arts?” Vexen asked. Saïx let out a deep breath and nodded. Vexen gave a little nod of acknowledgement, lightly patting Saïx’s shoulder. “Then let an old omega show you how to properly nest.”

-x-x-

Being invited into a pack-member’s den was a rare occasion. Dens were very private spaces reserved for mates and pups alone. Of course, as pack healer Vexen was often invited into dens to see to medical care, but never for something so simple as crafting a nest. This was obviously something that was bothering Saïx – a gap in his knowledge and skills that he wanted to rectify. Vexen has always been taught that nesting was just something omegas _did_ , ingrained in their natures just like their heats. But… perhaps it was a skill passed on from dam to pup in an unending chain rather than something instinctual.

“So… the basics of nest-making,” Vexen began as he looked over the den that belonged to Saïx and Xemnas. The bed obviously had their co-mingled scents, piled with fur pelts and pillows, but it was definitely a shared space. Nests were often a place for an omega alone – somewhere to hide when the world got too overwhelming – but also commonly a place to hide away infant pups.   
  
“Step one is to pick the spot where you will build the nest… typically somewhere where you feel safer and more protected,” Vexen stated, glancing over at Saïx. The statement obviously brought confusion to his face, Saïx had always oozed confidence, he dealt with threats directly rather than shrinking back.

“Where would you build yours?” Saïx asked, nodding to allow Vexen free reign. The older omega hummed as he moved around the room, thinking. It wasn’t long before he stopped in front of a panel on the wall, smirking lightly.

“I wondered if this was still here,” Vexen stated. Xemnas and Saïx’s den had been the traditional Lead Alpha’s den for generations in Hollow Bastion. While Vexen had never occupied the space, he had helped Xemnas clean it out after defeating Xehanort, finding the small space in the process. It seemed that Xemnas had probably forgotten about it and Saïx didn’t have the knowledge nor desire to explore.

“What is it?” Saïx asked, approaching as Vexen opened up the panel, exposing an enclosed elevated space built into the wall of the room.

“This is a nesting bed, quite the luxury for a Lead Omega,” Vexen stated with a smile. The space was large enough to accommodate at least two adult shifters and perhaps a pup or two, curled up to sleep. The space did seem to entrance Saïx, who hummed thoughtfully.

“A den within a den…” the blue-haired omega mused.

“Exactly… and also exactly the best way to describe a nest. You’re trying to build your own space within the shared den space,” Vexen said, motioning towards the main bed. “Find the pelts and pillows you most prefer, the ones that make you feel the most comforted.”

Saïx gave a nod, moving to select a few, bringing each one to his nose to inhale the scent it carried, to be sure it was the right choice. That at least was something that could be done on instinct, a behavior truly ingrained in Shifter kind. After Saïx had made his selections, he returned to the nesting bed. Vexen gave an appreciative nod.

“Now all that is left is to arrange them however you’d like, some omegas add other familiar and comforting trinkets to their nests, others prefer to stick to only fabric materials. It’s all very free-form,” Vexen stated, observing as Saïx began to arrange everything, tilting his head back and forth to try and figure it all out.

“It’s really that simple?” Saïx asked after a few moments.

“That simple… do the Tsviets not make nests?” Vexen looked over at Saïx, trying to judge if the subject was too touchy for the exiled omega. Saïx sighed heavily, shrugging.

“They do… I just… Sometimes I feel like I’m not doing any of this right. That I’m too different from the rest of you,” Saïx stated, glancing over at Vexen. The elder omega placed a gentle hand on Saïx’s shoulder once more, shaking his head.

“To speak the truth, there isn’t a right way to do a lot of things. This is certainly one of them… the more you do it, the more you’ll get the hang of it. The real reason many omegas build nests is for the comfort and security they provide. If you don’t feel you need one, then there is little reason for you to worry about building one,” Vexen said. The words did seem to alleviate some of the tension in Saïx’s shoulders.

“While I may not need a nest for myself, I have heard that pups like them….” Saïx stated.

“Oh yes, they do, and many omegas find that they like to keep their pups hidden in them. I’ve little doubt that when the time comes, you’ll figure it out,” Vexen said. Saïx breathed out a sigh of relief, glancing over at the elder with a shy smile.

“Thank you, Vexen… I’ve distracted you enough for one day.”

“Well! Since you’re now in my debt, I’ll need to think of something useful for you to do!” Vexen stated with the right about of mock annoyance in his voice.


	2. Day 2 - Pup, Scenting

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Vanitas awaits for news of his mate, facing down first-time parent jitters.

Council Rock has been the seat of power for Shifter kind since the most ancient of days. The tunnels and hidden dens of the great cavern formation had played host to many generations of Shifters and would host many more…

Vanitas had been born in the whelping den of Council Rock, the pup of the current High Alpha Vincent Valentine and his beloved mate Cloud Strife. Now it was his own turn to wait outside the whelping den as his mate, Ventus, birthed their first litter. Vanitas paced lightly as he waited, nervous energy filling him.

His sire, Vincent, relaxed close by as his red eyes tracked the movements of his child.

“Ventus is strong, he’ll deliver without issue,” Vincent stated, his rumbling voice carrying in the cavern where alphas waited for news of their mates. Tradition dictated that they were not allowed in the Whelping Den during a birth – that was a sacred omega space.

Vanitas paused momentarily in his pacing, looking back at his sire. He took in a deep breath, running his hands through his hair. “I know, I know… I just….”   
  
Admitting fear was something that Vanitas could not do. His pride would not allow him. However, Vincent knew his pup and could read him like a book.

“Every first-time parent feels much the same. Do not hide your fears,” Vincent said, motioning for Vanitas to come and sit next to him. Vanitas sighed once more before moving to sit with his father, leaning back against the cool stone wall.

“Were you afraid?” Vanitas asked, hands resting on his knees as he leaned back.

“Yes… but I put my trust in Cloud and soon enough we had you in our arms,” Vincent said, giving Vanitas a wry smile. The younger alpha let out a heavy sigh, trying to take solace in his sire’s presence.   
  
“There really is nothing that I can do to affect this outcome, is there?” Vanitas asked.

“You’re asking the question alphas have been asking for eternity, Vanitas,” Vincent stated with a deep, fond chuckle. Vanitas couldn’t help but smile lightly, finally able to find a little bit of the good humor his sire had in the situation.

“Vanitas…” Vanitas looked up at the sound of his name, practically leaping at attention. Standing at the entrance of the hall that would lead into the Whelping Den was his dam, Cloud. There was a joy radiating from his eyes, a joy that told Vanitas that everything was okay. Suddenly, Vanitas’s fear was replaced by something very different…

“Dam…” Was all Vanitas was able to breath out, his mouth suddenly very, very dry. Cloud offered a gentle smile, motioning his child forward.

“Well… come on. Don’t keep them waiting,” Cloud stated. Vanitas didn’t need to be told twice, nearly tripping over himself as he moved to follow his dam. He didn’t even hear Vincent’s fond chuckle. Vanitas barely registered where they were going, just following his dam on autopilot. They came to the doorway that separated the Whelping Den from the rest of the world, Cloud pushing the curtain to the side and motioning for Vanitas to enter. The young alpha had to square his shoulders, glancing lightly at his dam for final confirmation that he had permission to enter the space. Cloud nodded, motioning once again.   
  
Vanitas entered slowly, nose to the air to catch any scents that would tip him off to any unforeseen consequences. It seemed that everything was fine, no scent of distress lingered in the space. Kuja, the Pack Healer, was lightly fussing over Ventus where the young omega lay on a comfortable bed of furs and pillows. As soon as he spotted his mate, Vanitas was at his side.

“Ven…” Vanitas breathed out, keeping his voice low and soft as he lightly knelt next to the bed. Ventus blinked lazily up at Vanitas, obviously exhausted.

“Vani…” Ventus responded, giving his mate a smile and reaching up to touch his cheek.

“How are you feeling?” Vanitas asked, taking hold of Ventus’s hand and placing a kiss on his wrist. The blond omega couldn’t help but snort loudly.

“You _really_ don’t want to know the answer to that question,” Ventus replied. Vanitas couldn’t help but smirk lightly, there was the spunky omega he had chosen for his mate. Ventus responded with a tired smirk of his own before lightly trying to sit up. Cloud was immediately at the younger omega’s other side, placing a hand on his shoulder.

“Lie still… we’ll bring them over,” Cloud chided gently. Ventus gave out a light huff but allowed the Lead Omega to adjust the pillows prop him up. Vanitas moved to give Cloud a hand, who then put a hand on Vanitas’s shoulder, forcing him to sit on the side of the bed. It was only then that Vanitas noticed that Kuja had moved over to a carved cradle, carefully picking up a small bundle. Vanitas’s breath caught in his chest, realizing what Kuja held as the Pack Healer walked over to the mated pair.

“Your firstborn,” Kuja stated with a gentle smile, moving to settle the newborn into Vanitas’s arms. It took a little bit of adjustment to get Vanitas’s arms into the correct hold, but the alpha was completely entranced. It barely even registered that Cloud had brought over a second, equally tiny bundle that he was settling into Ventus’s arms, the omega far more practiced at holding new pups.

Cradling the newborn, Vanitas drew the pup close to catch their scent. Like all new pups, they smelled mostly of Ventus, but with something unique to them under the surface. Over the first few years of their life it would start to come to the forefront, presenting finally when they were in their teens. Vanitas and Ventus would learn those scents intimately over the coming years, able to pick out their pups in both human and lupine form. Vanitas drew away after a moment, the pup yawning softly and stretching without thought or coordination in his arms, instinctively nuzzling against their sire.

It took effort to draw his attention away from his firstborn, looking over at Ventus who held the child’s littermate in his arms. Twins weren’t uncommon for shifters, which undoubtedly contributed to Ventus’s exhaustion. However, the blonde omega looked content where he rested against the pillows, equally enchanted by the newborn pup cradled in his arms.

“You… are amazing,” was all Vanitas could say, leaning over to place a gentle kiss on Ventus’s cheek. The blond omega laughed softly, leaning into the kiss before nuzzling his mate.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Shifters use different for their parents, as they're more gender-neutral in their culture and language. 
> 
> The Alpha Parent is typically called "Sire" unless they personally prefer "Father," "Dad," or some other variation there-of. 
> 
> The Omega Parent is typically called "Dam" unless they prefer something different, typically a variation on "Father" if they prefer to present as male, but "Mother/Mom/Mommy" isn't out of the question for a female-presenting Omega.


	3. Day 4 - Left Hand, Right Hand, Pack Leader

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 10 Years Ago, in Hollow Bastion, Xemnas challenges his father for leadership of the pack... 
> 
> TW: Blood

_Hollow Bastion, 10 years ago._

Xemnas knew it was a gamble. He was young and _very_ inexperienced, but he was also strong and cunning. He knew that his father, Xehanort, had ruled Hollow Bastion with an iron fist for twenty years now. In that time he had completely destroyed any respectability that Hollow Bastion once had… killing Ansem the Wise had only been the beginning of their troubles.

The eighteen-year-old shifter paced nervously in his lupine form in the woods far from the castle, waiting the appearance of his co-conspirators…

A rustle in the underbrush announced the arrival of Xigbar, the scarred Alpha who served as Xehanort’s Second-in-Command. The title was in name only though, Xehanort never trusted Xigbar with any decisions, only with enforcing his rule. A task that Xigbar shirked whenever he could – twisting and finding loopholes in the orders whenever he could. It had also only been a few months since the fight for Demyx, the young omega still traumatized by the fact Xigbar had killed three other Alphas in the struggle. For Xigbar, it had been worth the injuries to keep the young omega safe from abuse.

Walking behind Xigbar was Vexen, the pack healer and the once-mate of Ansem the Wise. In any other pack Vexen would hold a place of honor, responsible for the health of the various pack members. Xehanort only saw him as a necessary evil, needed to ensure that pups were delivered safely and nothing more. The blond omega looked exhausted, but he always did these days…

Xemnas stopped his pacing, looking to the pair.

“Thank you for coming tonight,” Xemnas stated, speaking softly.

“You said you had a proposal, so let’s hear it,” Vexen stated, voice sharp and to the point as he crossed his arms. It had likely taken a lot for him to slip away – likely some sort of lie about an injured packmate out in the wilds…

Xemnas took in a deep breath before speaking. “I plan to challenge Xehanort as Lead Alpha.”

Xigbar snorted loudly and Vexen actually laughed at the notion. It made Xemas bristle lightly, but he moved to stand straighter. “You don’t think I can do it?”

“Boy… I think you’re crazy,” Vexen stated.

“Besides… even if you beat Xehanort’s ass, you’ll likely have a few _other_ Alphas who won’t think twice about challenging you right after you beat him. You’ll be torn limb from limb,” Xigbar said. Xemnas shut his eyes before sighing deeply.

“I know… but I can no longer stand aside and just watch as Xehanort continues to destroy our pack!” Xemnas said, looking back to the pair. Vexen sighed, lightly pinching the bridge of his nose as he thought about Xemans’s words.

“You’re going to do this even if you don’t have support, aren’t you?” Vexen asked. Xemnas just nodded.

“Yes. It would mean much to me to have both of your support… I think that if I did, the rest of the pack would fall into line,” Xemnas said.

“No, there’s a few who I can name off the top of my head who would instantly challenge you due to your youth and inexperience. You’re going to need more than just the two of us on your side,” Xigbar said, putting his hands on his hips.

Vexen nodded in agreement before looking up to Xemnas. “I’m sure there are a handful of omegas who would happy cheer you on, but most would not for fear of what their alpha mates would do. Their support means little right now. But assure that they will not face retribution? Then you’ll win their trust and loyalty.”

Xemnas hummed, closing his eyes, and thinking. “Xigbar…. Can you think of any other alphas who are opposed to Xehanort’s reign who might support me?”

Xigbar tapped his chin while he thought. “Yeah… I can think of a couple. Might take a bit to fully bring them around, but it’s not out of the question.”

“Speak to them… I plan to challenge Xehanort in one week’s time,” Xemnas said, meeting the two older Shifter’s eyes with an intense game. He was going to go through with this plan, whether they supported him or not. If nothing else, he might at least inspire others to try and rise up in his place if he was cut down…

-x-x-

Xehnaort held court in the throne room of Hollow Bastion on a regular basis. He sought absolute control over his pack, forcing each member to report in on their actions every week. Alphas would be rewarded or punished according to Xehanort’s whims, Omegas would be terrorized and scrutinized – forced to announce when they last were in heat and how many times they “submitted” to their mates. Xemnas was sick of it all, growling softly from the place he took at the back of the room.

“Now that all of our usual business has been attended to… I, as your benevolent Lead Alpha, open the floor up to you, my pack. What matters do you wish to bring to your Lead Alpha’s ears?” Xehanort asked, a bit of a smirk playing about his lips. Xehanort did this as a mere formality, so many in the pack were afraid to speak anything that even sounded like a complaint. Any who had done in the past were quickly silenced through violent and often deadly means.

Xemnas took in a deep breath, this was his chance… now or never.

“Xehanort!” He called out, moving to stand where his father could see him. Xehanort tilted his head, blinking in confusion. “I claim the Right of Challenge!”

Whispers circulated among the assembled pack as they looked between Xemnas and Xehanort – child and sire. Xemnas greatly resembled the old alpha, their coloring similar in both human and lupine forms, though Xehanort preferred to shave off his hair in human form – an unusual choice among Shifter kind.

The deafening silence in the hall after Xemnas’s challenge did last long. Xehanort began to laugh – at first just a soft chuckle that quicky grew into full blown hysterics. Xemnas continued to stand tall in full view of the entire pack.

It took a few moments before Xehanort regained control of himself, looking down at his eldest pup. “You, of all shifters, should know that I don’t take kindly to being challenged. You are lucky that you are my heir, otherwise I would have you ripped to shreds where you stand…”

“He doesn’t stand alone,” Vexen stated, stepping out of the crowd as well. The Pack Healer was between Xemnas and Xehanort, tossing his shoulders back and standing tall. Xehanort snorted at Vexen’s words, eyes narrowing. “And he has every right to challenge you, Xehanort.”

With the support of the pack healer thrown behind him, Xemnas’s position certainly looked better, more voices beginning to whisper. There was a definite charge in the room, a growing energy that would soon burst. Slowly, Xehanort stood from his throne, a snarl forming on his lips.

“You forget your place _omega_ ,” Xehanort hissed, staring at Vexen. The blond omega sneered as he met Xehanort’s gaze.

“Then have me killed… though I will remind you that I have been responsible for the health of this pack for many years now. Many of you standing here were aided by my hands… you’ll not find a replacement for me easily,” Vexen stated, looking to the shifters around him. None made a move… they all knew how important he really was…

“Besides… if I remember right, ‘Norty, as he is your heir and as he is of-age, Xemnas has the strongest claim to that throne you’re sitting on. So, if you want to keep it, you’d better answer his formal challenge,” Xigbar said as he too stepped out of his typical place.

“My own second conspires against me?” Xehanort hissed dangerously, eyes narrowing as he looked at Xigbar. Xigbar just grinned widely.

“Shouldn’t have forgotten me, ‘Norty,” Xigbar said with a shrug. With Xigbar now also involved, there were many in the pack who were murmuring. Some omegas were starting to shift away, many alphas stepping forward to form a barrier. There as a fight coming, one way or another, it was just a question about who would be participating…

Xemnas and Xigbar shared a glance. Xigbar gave Xemnas a little nod, his good eye flicking to three other alphas in the crowd. Xemnas followed the glances – Xigbar seemed to be indicating that he had succeeded in recruiting several prominent alphas to their cause: Xaldin, Lexaeus, and Marluxia.

With a smirk of his own, Xemnas stepped forward, spreading his hands wide. “So… will you answer my challenge, Xehanort? Or do you forfeit?”

Xehanort roared as he leapt – shifting into his lupine form in midair. Xemnas surged forward, shifting as well in order to meet his father head-on. The two silver wolves clashed with teeth and claws, aiming for soft underbellies, and biting at the other’s jaw and face.

The room erupted into chaos with other alphas roaring their support for one wolf or the other. Xemnas paid the rest of the room no mind, focused almost entirely on the battle with his father. It wouldn’t be until later that he learned that Xigbar, Xaldin, Lexaeus, and Marluxia all had to fight various supporters of Xehanort who had attempted to jump into the fray to assist their Lead Alpha. He would be glad for the other alphas’ assistance.

Xehanort was no push-over. He was the Lead Alpha for a reason – old, strong, and powerful. Part of Xemnas had hoped his father had gotten soft over the years, that he let the luxury of the Lead Alpha’s position overtake him, but that didn’t seem to be the case. It took everything that Xemnas had as he gnashed his teeth, breaking any hold Xehanort got on him and keeping away from his snapping jaws. No, he would have to scramble for every opening and take every opportunity afforded him in order to win.

That was part of the issue, it had to be his win alone. No other shifter could help him for it to be a legitimate challenge. Yes, Xigbar and the others could fight off anyone who tried to help Xehanort, but if they fought Xehanort directly then according to tradition Xemnas’s challenge would be invalidated. It would through the pack into chaos… well, _more_ chaos.

Fortunately, Xemnas eventually did find his opening as Xehanort reared up to slam his front paws down on Xemnas’s back, a move that he would use to pin an unwary opponent down in order to tear at their throat. Instead of hunkering down in fear, Xemnas leapt up, knocking Xehanort onto his back and moving to bite down hard on his throat. There was a burst of iron in Xemnas’s mouth as he tasted blood, biting harder before jerking his head to the side, tearing into Xehanort’s jugular.

And just like that, it was over. Xehanort struggled for a few moments, but then quickly stilled as Xemnas stood over him in his lupine form, blood dripping from his muzzle. The young alpha looked up at the assembled pack that had gone silent. There were several other shifters fallen to the floor, fervent supporters of Xehanort who had to be killed to be stopped. However, no one else moved forward to defend or challenge Xemnas.

Taking in a deep breath, Xemnas slowly began to move towards the throne. No one dared move to stop him as he ascended the dais, shifting back into his human form. One hand lightly touched the arm rest of the throne… _his_ throne…

“Hail to the new Lead Alpha!” Xigbar declared loudly. The rest of the pack answered the call, their enthusiasm varied. Xemnas closed his eyes for a moment before turning to the assembly. There would be other ceremonies to officially recognize his position, traditions that would be followed to ensure legitimacy of his reign, but this was a start. 


	4. Day 5 - Courting

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Vexen finds it difficult to believe that an alpha like Marluxia wishes to court _him_!

Vexen honestly had no idea what the pink-haired alpha was thinking. Marluxia was in the prime of his life, an excellent specimen of an alpha that any omega would be glad to call their mate, but here the fool was trying to court _him._ Of all shifters…

Marluxia stood in the healer’s wing, offering out a carefully tended plant in a simple terracotta pot. The plant in question made Vexen’s heart flutter – recognizing the herb anywhere. It was one that Xehanort had tried to eradicate during his reign, destroying all of Vexen’s samples as well as forcing Vexen to take him and several other alphas to the hidden place where it grew, an ancient patch tended by pack healers for generations now lost to a controlled blaze…

“Where did you get this?” Vexen asked, reaching out to accept the gift and lightly running his fingers along one leaf. Marluxia smiled warmly, taking a respectful step back.

“I managed to find and cultivate a wild sample that Xehanort missed. I knew that one day his reign would end and it would be needed once more,” Marluxia said.

The herb was the main and most necessary ingredient in the potion that omegas used to curb their heats and keep from getting pregnant. Xehanort had the most archaic view of omegas in that their purpose was to produce pups and keep the pack den in order. He had decreed that Vexen stop making the heat potion, going so far as to destroy the needed herb wherever he found it. It both grew wild and in carefully cultivated thickets to ensure there was enough to meet the pack’s needs.

Vexen had worried that he would never have access to the herb again. Since Xehanort had burned many bridges during his reign, Vexen had been concerned that he wouldn’t be able to reach out to any of the other packs to obtain any cuttings of the plant in order to re-cultivate a patch near Hollow Bastion.

Vexen looked up at Marluxia, eyes narrowing in suspicion.

“What do you want for this?” Vexen asked. Marluxia’s eyes widened at the question before he took a few more respectful steps back, inclining his head lightly to show Vexen the back of his neck. It wasn’t too difficult as Vexen was a little taller than the pink-haired alpha. If it had been any other alpha, Vexen might think that it was meant as mockery but Marluxia had always been incredibly respectful of the pack healer.

“Absolutely nothing that you do not wish to give,” Marluxia said, flushing lightly. The alpha quickly retreated after that, leaving Vexen alone. The pack healer moved to touch the leaves of the plant, moving to take it into his office.

Vexen sat down at his desk, humming softly. _A counting gift_ , the Pack Healer thought to himself as he considered the plant in its simple terracotta pot. He had not received any sort of gifts since the death of Ansem the Wise. Ansem, his original mate, had been an affectionate man, never passing up an opportunity to shower his beloved omega with simple gifts in addition to attention…. Of course, Vexen had been known as Even at the time, a name he had long abandoned. There were too many difficult memories associated with that name…

The pack healer sighed heavily, digging the heels of his palms into his eyes. He didn’t want to admit to the exhaustion in his bones, to the fact that he was just ready to lie down and not wake up. He had stood as tall and as strong as he could during Xehanort’s reign and now it was taking just as much strength to keep going now that the danger had passed.

-x-x-

“He’s really mooning over you…” Larxene said, lightly leaning against Vexen as they relaxed in the sunshine. Vexen grimaced lightly, a soft grumble in his chest at being disturbed. He cracked open one eye, glancing over to where Marluxia was approaching the pair. Vexen sighed loudly as he sat up, lightly pushing Larxene to force her up and encourage her to head off.

The young blonde alpha snorted lightly, nudging her dam before getting up and walking off, giving Marluxia a suspicious look as she left the pair alone. Marluxia glanced at her as she left before approaching Vexen.

“How can I assist you, Marluxia?” Vexen asked, looking up at the pink-haired alpha.

“There’s something I’d like to show you… would you come with me?” Marluxia asked. Vexen raised an eyebrow at the question, tilting his head. “I promise you’ll like it.”

The pink haired alpha held out a hand to the blond omega. Vexen glanced at Marluxia’s hand before taking it and allowing him to help pull him up. The pair then moved to return to Hollow Bastion, Marluxia leading Vexen through the hallways towards a little-used door on the ground floor.

“I found it a while back… then I spoke with Xemnas about returning it to its full glory. I’ve been working on it for a little while now. I wanted to surprise you,” Marluxia stated with a soft smile, moving to open the door and motion for Vexen to enter.   
  
Vexen glanced at Marluxia for a moment before entering without another word. The room beyond was warmer than the rest of the palace and slightly humid. Vexen’s eyebrows knitted together as he entered, finding that it was a room of glass and green growing things. The floor itself was only earth and felt good under Vexen’s feet.

He couldn’t help but marvel at the plants Marluxia had collected here – most of them were healing herbs, some that Vexen only had access to at different times of the year. He glanced back at the pink haired alpha where he still stood at the open doorway.

“What… how?” He asked. Marluxia smiled and chuckled, pushing off from the doorway to enter the room.

“I found this area in a sad state with dead and overgrown pants. It seemed like this place was once somewhere used for relaxation, all of the plants were merely decorative… so I decided to make it far more useful… I hope you like it,” Marluxia said. Vexen looked back at Marluxia, shaking his head lightly.

“You did this… for me?” Vexen asked. Marluxia smiled lightly before nodding.

“I mean… it’s just as much for the rest of the pack as it is for you… but I’m sure you’ll get much more direct use out of this. Besides, I rather like plants,” Marluxia said.

Vexen looked away from the alpha, crossing his arms and lightly rubbing his upper arms. This was certainly the most elaborate thing that anyone had ever done for him and it was taking a lot to process. He barely even noticed as Marluxia approached, gently putting a hand on his shoulder. Vexen flinched lightly, pulling away in surprise.

“You… you’ve done too much…” Vexen stated, shaking his head. Marluxia let his hand drop as Vexen turned to face him. “This… this is fantastic… but it’s too much…”

Marluxia took in a deep breath before shaking his head. “Vexen… I did this because I wanted to. I wanted to do something for you that would make your life easier. You have sacrificed so much for this pack.”

The pack healer felt tears beginning to form, lightly trying to scrub at his face to keep them from falling. Marluxia moved forward again to wrap an arm around him, this time the omega did not flinch away.

“You’ve been courting me this whole damn time… why..” Vexen demanded, looking at Marluxia. The alpha seemed to be perplexed by the question.

“Because… I wanted to… and you deserve to be courted,” Marluxia stated. Vexen shook his head once more, trying to push away from Marluxia. This time though, the alpha didn’t let him pull away, holding him tightly.

“Vexen… you have been a pillar of strength for this pack for years now. You’ve given so much of yourself and kept so little, you deserve to have someone you can lean on yourself,” Marluxia whispered, reaching to lightly pet Vexen’s hair.

Something inside of Vexen snapped, a floodgate opened as he let out a choked sob, his head resting on Marluxia’s shoulder as the tears came. Marluxia stood there, supporting the older omega as his fingers grasped at Marluxia’s shoulders.

“Y-You de-deserve be-better than some b-b-broken old fool of an o-omega-a,” Vexen stated, barely able to speak through his tears. A small, sad smile found its way onto Marluxia’s lips as he moved to place a chaste kiss to the side of Vexen’s head.

“You are neither broken nor a fool… I wish to court you, Vexen. I plan to move no faster than what you desire, even if it takes years to truly earn your affections,” Marluxia said, his voice soft and gentle.

The pair stood there in silence, Marluxia perfectly content to hold Vexen close as the older omega sorted through his thoughts and emotions, one hand gently petting Vexen’s hair. Later - and only to himself - Vexen would admit that it was rather nice just to be held, to take deep breaths of Marluxia’s scent – earth and roses, a unique scent for an alpha. It was soothing in a way Vexen had not been soothed for a long time… not since…

Vexen had to put that thought away, lest the tears start again as he was finally regaining control of himself. He pulled away from Marluxia, using a sleeve of his tunic to wipe away any remaining tears.

“After this you must think me a mess…” Vexen said, trying to deflect once more.

Marluxia smiled mischievously. “Maybe… but certainly a mess I’d like to get involved in…”


End file.
